


¿A quién pertenece?

by Klubnichnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klubnichnyy/pseuds/Klubnichnyy
Summary: Luego de un día cargado de trabajo, Barbatos llega a la habitación de Diavolo. El príncipe había cumplido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y debía ser recompensado por ello.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6





	¿A quién pertenece?

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shoot es demon x demon, y se apega a la teoría de que Barbatos es muy poderoso como para estar subyugado a Diavolo. La otra parte de la teoría, implica que el intercambio fue sólo una excusa, para que Diavolo obtuviera información de los dos reinos, y pudiera conquistarlo.

De verdad estaba cansado, pero había dejado a su amante con las ganas antes, y no era correcto que se repitiera. Además, ¿había mejor forma de lidiar con el estrés que teniendo relaciones sexuales? Lo dudaba. En especial cuando conocías a tu pareja tan bien como a ti mismo. No se demoró para subir. A cada paso que daba, se desprendía de una capa inútil de ropa. Guantes, zapatos, medias; rápidamente se transformaron en el equivalente de las migas de pan del cuento de Hansel y Gretel. La diferencia radicaba en que el de cabellos verdosos se introducía al bosque por voluntad. Quería dominar a aquel lobo que podía poner de rodillas a cada demonio existente, quería saborear el poder luego de un día sirviendo a otro amo. Y de eso se trataba el sexo, ¿no es cierto? Era un vil y macabro juego de poder, donde uno debía imponerse al otro permanentemente. 

Supo que sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas cuando se acercó al dormitorio del príncipe. Ni siquiera era necesario entrar para verlo por sí mismo. Se podía oír la respiración agitada del moreno, en conjunto con jadeos suaves. Los labios de quien controla las líneas temporales reafirmaron su sonrisa. Con apremio, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La escena que le esperaba era digna de una película pornográfica de alta calidad. Diavolo de rodillas en la cama, con la botella de lubricante destapada a un lado. Su boca levemente abierta, en contraste con sus ojos cerrados era todo un espectáculo. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el toque sublime lo daban las alas completamente abiertas mientras él se penetraba a sí mismo usando sus dedos. Barbatos observó la escena durante largos segundos, sintiéndose vulnerado por la visión que se le ofrecía, invitándole a pecar de pensamiento, palabra y obra. El punto positivo era que se encontraban en el infierno, y no había consecuencias que temer. 

Sus pasos se reanudaron cuando el próximo rey del Devildom alzó sus ojos en su dirección. Se notaba suplicante, necesitado. Sus pupilas doradas le gritaban que quería ser tocado con la maestría del más bajo. ¿Quién era Barbatos para negarle su deseo al demonio entregado a él en bandeja? —Ha cumplido las órdenes, mi lord. —Soltó, llevando la mano derecha a tocar el cuerno del más alto. Un ligero suspiro emanó de quien tenía un mechón aguamarina, mientras su cuerpo dejaba a la vista sus cuernos como prueba de la transformación. —Nadie podría negar que es el príncipe de los demonios si le vieran como acabo de verle. Todo lo que despierta incita a alejarse de Dios. —Le recorrió con su vista. Tomó la mano que previamente había estado dilatando la entrada del príncipe, y besó sus nudillos. Uno a uno, con la delicadeza del batir de alas de una mariposa. —Haría todo por complacer a mi señor. —Acabó por añadir, fijando las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, en el contrario. Sus palabras chocaban con la mano ajena debido a que la mantenía cerca de sus labios. 

El pelirrojo mantuvo la mirada en su amante. Conocía que Barbatos le daba la falsa sensación de control, ese era el juego que reinaba siempre entre los dos. A veces, un control más marcado que otras, pero siempre era el de cabellos verdes quién tenía la última palabra. A Diavolo no le molestaba la dinámica, ya se había acostumbrado a estar sujeto a la voluntad de un demonio de menor rango. Al contrario, le sabía más atractivo el contraste entre lo que personajes como Lucifer creían que era, y lo que en realidad era. —Quiero sentirte. —Respondió, casi inaudible. —Quiero que me arrastres al fondo de la pasión que solo tú sabes encender, que me ordenes cómo y cuándo moverme, que recorras con tus labios mi piel. Quiero que me… —Iba a proseguir, pero la cama se hundió detrás de él. El más bajo arqueó las cejas, acompañando el gesto de un carraspeo, para exigirle que termine aquella oración. —Quiero que me domines para que jamás olvide a quien le pertenezco. 

Con aquello, el sirviente se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa. No iba a esperar más, solo quería dar rienda suelta y cumplir con todo lo requerido por el de cabellos rojos. Una vez que consiguió deshacerse de aquella cerrada camisa de mayordomo, siguió con el ajustado y molesto pantalón. Por unos momentos, recordó cuando a los hermanos de la Casa de los Lamentos se les había ocurrido ser mayordomos. Acercó sus labios al espacio entre las alas de murciélago que distinguían al futuro rey del Devildom, y le mordió con intención. —Échese, mi lord. —Ordenó, colocando sus manos en la cintura ajena. Apretó, dejando cuatro marcas de uñas en cada sector. Un delicioso siseo fue todo lo que obtuvo antes de que el príncipe apoyase las palmas de sus manos sobre la colcha y volviera su trasero más accesible. —Tan apetitoso… —se escuchó pronunciar. La visión del que no tenía alas se encontraba clavada en los glúteos tan bien trabajados de su amo. Volvió a acercarse a él: la imagen era demasiado tentadora para rechazar sus deseos. 

Un nuevo jadeo suplicante rompió el silencio del ambiente. Diavolo apreciaba todas aquellas atenciones, pero era otra cosa lo que quería y ansiaba. Sin embargo, el mayordomo parecía con desmesuradas ganas de molestarle. Comenzó con mordidas y lamidas; no obstante, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a la entrada del moreno. Era excesivamente tarde para no explorar también con su lengua, el punto de mayor atracción al pecado. —Barbatos, por favor. —La plegaria era difícil de entender, ya que quien la emitía se entrecortaba demasiado. A pesar de esto, no era necesario un conocimiento sobrenatural para adivinar que intentaba pedir que la lengua maliciosa que raspaba sus paredes internas, fuera reemplazada por un miembro viril. 

Demasiado pronto, el príncipe se rindió. Apoyó los codos sobre la cama, y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas para explicarlas con palabras. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, estaba siendo reclamado en su parte más íntima por aquel músculo húmedo que le saboreaba sin pena alguna. No estaba seguro de si extrañó cuando el fortuito invitado abandonó la cavidad. Tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, tan pronto como se vació, volvió a llenarse. 

Un gemido, esa vez bastante audible, irrumpió de los labios del joven príncipe. Si la maestría de la lengua de su sirviente lo había desordenado internamente, la repentina penetración acabó con su capacidad de razonar de manera coherente. ¿Cómo era posible que Barbatos le conociera tan bien como para conseguir arruinarle desde la primera penetración? Ninguno de los dos iba lento, les gustaba la velocidad una vez que superaban el juego previo. Rápidamente, una capa de perlado sudor se formó en ambos rostros. —¿Ya recordó, amo? —Inquirió, volviendo a clavar sus uñas en la piel ajena. Estaba seguro que la piel se le curaría durante la noche. No iba a mentir, marcar cada centímetro del demonio que le pertenecía como si se tratase de un mapa, ayudaba mucho a su megalomanía y complejo de superioridad. Con solo saber que dominaba al príncipe del Devildom, y próximamente rey de los tres mundos, se sentía invencible. Todo el trabajo que había realizado en las sombras, por fin, daba frutos. Cada gemido suplicante que el demonio más poderoso pronunciaba, se sentía más omnipotente en sí mismo. Él era el titiritero que dirigía ese espectáculo de mediocres. Él era el intocable, el dios, el que podía modificar las líneas temporales a su puro antojo. —¿A quién pertenece?

—¡A ti! ¡A ti! Oh, por los siete círculos del infierno que gobierno, ¡a ti! —Exclamaba sin cesar el pelirrojo. Se sentía tan bien ser vulnerado, ser controlado. Que otro tomase las decisiones importantes mientras tu solo debes colocar el rostro para hablar como si fueras su boca, y obrar como si tuvieras sus manos. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que pretendía. Los delirantes susurros que emanaban del príncipe, se dedicaban a halagar el miembro que entraba y salía de su abertura anal. 

Sentía la necesidad de tocarse, aliviar su erección. Podría hacerlo, pero quería que fueran las manos ajenas las que actuaran como salvavidas del olvidado miembro del moreno. Decidió hacer voz sus deseos, obteniendo una respuesta demasiado rápida. Los hábiles dedos del demonio de menor rango se posicionaron en la base. —Lo que sea por usted, amo. —Añadió. Se vio a sí mismo a través del espejo colocado sobre el mueble frente a la cama donde ahora penetraba al futuro rey de los tres mundos. La imagen era inolvidable, una sonrisa que demostraba soberbia se posaba en sus labios. Él mismo había insistido en colocar aquel cristal, específicamente para esos momentos. Diavolo no pertenecía a la imagen, él ya estaba sometido por debajo de su siervo. Era un cuadro digno de retratar. 

—Jamás olvide que soy su dueño. —Volvió a hablar. Su mano se sintió cálida cuando el esperma se liberó del miembro del menor. Él seguía en su frenesí desquiciado, irrumpiendo en la entrada sobre estimulada en busca de su propio orgasmo. Todo aquel coro, formado por los gemidos de Diavolo y el sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel, era el perfecto concierto. El punto clímax, aún así, fue anunciado con un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Otra vez, había reafirmado la subyugación del príncipe. Otra vez, se coronó emperador de la habitación de su amo. 

Solo cuando sintió que su sirviente había alcanzado la meta final, el gobernante del Devildom sacó su rostro a la luz. Seguía respirando de manera agitada, pero una satisfacción genuina se asomaba en sus pupilas. Los cabellos húmedos y desordenados del joven príncipe, ofrecieron un nuevo cuadro digno de colgar en la sala. La imagen de la pareja más controversial; un futuro rey feliz de estar bajo el yugo ajeno, y un sirviente que podía poner el mundo en jaque susurrando unas órdenes suaves en el oído de su amante.

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente suba más trabajos nsfw demon x demon, y no sólo de esta pareja. (?)


End file.
